Dearest Child Of Mine
by The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule
Summary: Thirty short fics about the proud parents of DBZ, and their kids.
1. Chichi & Goten

**Hello again, everyone! Welcome to my latest project. I will be writing 30 short fics, each with a different parent and child. This is all to improve my writing skill, so please review to let me know how I'm doing! And the first pair is... Chichi & Goten! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, happy?**

* * *

Myriads of glimmering stars dotted the midnight sky, as the sleeping fields were bathed in the gentle glow of the full moon. The perfect silence that embraced the calm air was broken by singing crickets, and the faint cries of an infant. 

A weary mother's eyelids slowly lifted, as she awoke to the sound of her baby's piercing screams. Still half asleep, she had only fully realized what was going on in a matter of seconds.

"Goten..." she whispered, as she forced her worn body out of bed. The infant's mother, Chichi followed the little one's bawling, which led her not far to his crib.

Raising his tiny fists, the baby, Goten kicked his chubby legs as he continued to wail. Chichi lifted the fussy baby, while looking upon his innocent face with tired and loving eyes.

The child's desperate cries were reduced to brief whimpers, as his little frame fit into his mother's arms like a puzzle piece. "Why are you crying?" she said. Her voice was like a beautiful melody to him. He looked up at her smiling face with teary eyes, his whimpers now only sniffles.

Chichi brushed his bangs to the side with her free hand. "Poor baby," she said. " you must've had a bad dream..." Goten closed his sleepy eyes and sucked on his tiny thumb, as his mother repeatedly stroked his cheek with her delicate finger.

"Goten... You remind me so much of your father..." she whispered, as she cradled her sleeping baby.

* * *

**One down, only twenty-nine to go! Again, please review and let me know of my progress!**


	2. Grandpa Gohan & Goku

**Today's pair will be... Grandpa Gohan & Goku! Why is everyone looking at me like that? Okay, okay... So they're not really "father" & son, but it's close enough. And besides, he would've been Goku's dad, if he were a lot younger! Right?**

**Disclaimer: Goku will know his actual dad before I own DBZ!**

* * *

_"I shall call you... Goku!" an elderly man lifted a giggling baby into the air. "You'll be the grandson of me, Son Gohan!" The little child laughed joyfully, as the strange man played with him... "Grampa? Graaaampa!"_

"Huh? What?" Grandpa Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his grandson; Goku's voice. "What is it Goku?" he asked. Standing right in front of Gohan, the monkey-tailed boy held up a fish the size of a mini-van. "I caught a big fish like you told me to!"

"Yes, you certainly did." the kind man responded. "Now, would you go gather up some firewood?"

"Sure thing!" Goku answered happily. He dropped the monster fish at his grandpa's feet, then sprinted off into the woods.

----------

"This looks good!" Goku was examining the strong, dry inside of the tree he had just knocked down. Then getting into an offensive position, he began to focus the energy for chopping the wood into his right fist.

As he pulled back his arm, and was about to release, something fuzzy and brown suddenly landed on his face. Letting out a suprised yelp, Goku fell backwards, landing on his bottom. "Ouchie!" he said, while pulling the warm object; which turned out to be a baby monkey, from his face.

"Where did you come from?" the little Saiyan asked. The two exchanged confused glances for a moment. "Why don't we go find your mommy?"

----------

The temperature was getting colder, and the sun was setting in the western skies. But still, no sign of Goku. Grandpa Gohan was beginning to worry a little. He was about ready to search for him, when he heard that familiar voice. "Grampa! I'm back!"

The old man rushed to him as fast as his wornlegs would carry him, "Where were you? You had me worried there." he said. "Where's the firewood?"

"I'm sorry grampa!" Goku apologized. "I was helping this baby monkey look for his mommy, and I guess I forgot!"

"Since there's no baby monkey with you, that means you must've found her?"

Goku flashed a huge smile, "Yep!" he said. "I think they were happy to be reignited!"

"I think you mean reunited." Gohan corrected. "What do you say we go find wood together?"

----------

"Hey... grampa..." Goku began to inquire. "Where are **my **parents?"

"Actually," Gohan answered, while handing Goku small pieces of wood. "I don't know where, or who they even are."

"Where did I come from then?" Goku tilted his head a bit.

"I found you abandoned in the woods." Gohan said. "You were just a tiny, little baby."

Goku looked at the ground. "Abandoned, huh?"

After Gohan finished gathering the fuel to cook their dinner, he began making his way back home. He stopped for a moment, and looked back at his grandson. "Shall we head back- Goku? Is something the matter?"

Goku stood in place, his eyes shut tightly, while letting out a few whimpers, as if he was about to cry. "What is it Goku? You know you can tell me anything!" Gohan said.

GROOOOWWWL! "So hungry..." Goku opened his eyes, while clutching his stomach.

His grandpa chuckled. Well then, let's hurry on home!"

* * *

**There you have it! I know this isn't my best idea, or work. This is just simply to improve my writing. (Which I stated before.) So, while I don't expect anyone to favorite this or anything, I DO need to know how I progress. Cause you see, I've got about a million ideas for fanfics, and I don't want to waste them on poor writing! So, REVIEW! Rambling over.**


	3. Dr Briefs & Bulma

**First of all, I MUST thank the reviewers, and the people who have favorited this. You have made this writer very happy! Now enjoy this chapter, which is dedicated to Dr. Briefs & Bulma!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. But maybe I can get Bulma to invent something that will change that...**

* * *

Dr. Briefs was hard at work one day, building up his latest invention. Pounding metal, fixing intricate wires, and typing up complicated jargon on the computers, he had quite a bit of work to do.

"Dad!" a voice called just outside the basement's door. "Are you in here?"

"Yes, Bulma dear." he replied. Bulma walked in, as her dad was trying to attach one of the gears to the bottom of the machine. "And just how do you think you're going to hold that heavy thing **and **attach those screws at the time?" she asked, hurrying to his side and holding up the large object for him.

"Ah, thank you Bulma." Briefs said cheerfully. He quickly tightened the screws and anything else needed, so Bulma wouldn't have to spend much time holding the heavy, metal part. With a few good twist of a wrench, the gear was firmly in place.

"So, what's this going to be?" Bulma asked, while stepping out from under the it.

Her father followed her, "Why," he said. "it's a robot with a washing machine built into it!"

"...A-a robot with... a washing machine?" Bulma said, obviously puzzled. Her dad was known for inventing strange things, but even this raised her brow.

"That's right!" Dr. Briefs said. "That way, you'll never have to wash **or **fold laundry again!" And without another word, the doc went right back to work.

As he was busy pound, pound, pounding away with his hammer, Bulma came to his side with tools in hand. "It's been a while, since we've worked on something together." she said. Her father nodded.

In just a few hammer hitting, wire fixing hours, a brand new machine was finally built. And in just half the time, thanks to the hard work of these two geniuses. "Well there you have it!" Dr. Briefs said, as him and only daughter stood and gazed proudly at the completed project.

"Shall we give it a try?" Bulma asked. Dr. Briefs nodded, then approached the newly built contraption. The machine powered up and came to life, after he pushed the power button on the back of the robot's neck.

Making a few good buzzing and humming sounds, the machine was working beautifully... until it went haywire and exploded.

"That's right..." Dr. Briefs said, while scratching his head. "I've been missing an important piece for the past few days, and still haven't found it."

"I just rememberred the reason I came down here in the first place." Bulma said, while pulling a metal cog out of her pocket. "I found Trunks playing with this in his crib..."

The two stared silently at the messy pile of scrap and metal, then burst into an uproar of laughter.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too confusing for you guys! I know nothing about building machines, just operating them. See ya next chapter!**


	4. Bora & Upa

**Here I am, and with chapter 4! This one's about Bora & Upa. For those of you who don't know who they are, they're a couple of Indians that live at the foot of Korin Tower and made their appearance in Dragonball. Bora was killed by Tao when he tried to defend his land, and was wished back by Goku after the Red Ribbon Army was destroyed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, or Dragonball Z. But I do own... (Grabs random item) this empty wrapper! (Crickets)**

* * *

"Did I do it right, father?" a small child asked, while holding over his head, the object he wanted to show his father.

"Close. You've almost got it!" Bora was teaching his son, Upa, how to attach a spearhead to a pole. The weather in the Korin Valley was crisp, and perfect for fishing.

"How about now?" Upa asked again, this being his fourth try. Bora gently took the pole from the little boy's hand, and carefully examined the tied cloth that was supposed to hold the sharp metal to it's wooden staff. "There you go!" he exclaimed. Then pointed to the cloth. "But you'll want to tie this tighter the next time."

"Right." Upa nodded, unable to contain the smile plastered on his face. He loved it when his dad praised him.

:

Upa knelt down beside the creek's gentle, running water. He had the spear in hand, and a look of uncertainty. "Come on, Upa!" Bora called to him, while standing in the center of the creek. "Don't worry son, it shouldn't be too deep for you."

With a big gulp, Upa slowly and carefully stepped into the clear, fresh water. The water was chilly, and covered Upa from the waist down, as he made it to the middle where his father was waiting for him.

"Okay, let me show you how it's done." Bora readied the spear, then began searching the water for fish. "There's one." he pointed out. Bora plunged the weapon's sharp head into the water. Upa stood back and observed, as his father lifted it out of the water with a fish on end.

"You give it try now." Bora said. Upa eye's lit up at the sight, he didn't even hesitate when Bora told him to try.

:

"Time to go home, Upa." Bora called, while tying at least twenty fish into a sack. Upa left the water with his head hanging, and a big frown on his face. "I couldn't catch a single fish..." he whimpered.

Bora slung the sack over his shoulder, then looked at Upa. "It's okay," he said. "this was the first time you've ever been fishing. You can't expect to catch one the first time."

"Really?" Upa cheered up a bit.

"Next," Bora said. "I'll teach you how to grill the fish in the fire." So father and son made their way back to the campsite, and ate a delicious fish dinner. After such a big day, Upa had no trouble getting to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if that moved along kinda fast, I have a tendency to do that, and am still trying to work on making them at a slower pace... But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! **


	5. King Vegeta & Vegeta

**Heeeey! Whaddup everyone? Are ya ready for chapter 5? Well, here it is! And a BIG thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! And I actually forgot to mention this, but I DO accept anonymous reviews. That's enough jabbering, enjoy this little ficcy (Did I just say ficcy!?) that I wrote about King Vegeta & Vegeta!**

* * *

Passing through the dimmed halls of the palace, the Saiyan prince, Vegeta, was heading to meet up with his father. The two, along with three other Saiyans, had just returned from their latest mission in space.

After taking a few turns here and there in the maze of corridors, he approached an open doorway, which led him onto the balcony where father patiently waited for him.

"You wanted to see me?" the boy asked. King Vegeta shifted his gaze toward his son, then looked back at the desert view in the horizon. "So, you finally showed up." the king said, possibly suggesting that the prince should've been able to get there faster. "I wanted to discuss the way you fought back on that other planet."

"What about it?" Vegeta asked. The king waved his gloved hand, motioning for his son to get closer. Vegeta approached his father without another word, and stood at his right side. He looked up at the king, then listened to what he had to say.

"You fought very well, son. Even I was almost impressed." He turned his eyes to Vegeta. "But, I know you can do better than that."

Vegeta nodded in agreement, unsure if his father was trying to be encouraging, or if he was just scorning him. "I will fight harder." he said.

"You are the prince of Saiyans." the king said. "Someday, you are to become the most powerful warrior amongst our race!" He stretched out his arm over the balcony's outlook, as he spoke these words to his only child. "My only request for you, is that you don't one day end up shaming our entire family, by being defeated by someone lower than you."

"Yes father." Vegeta said. "I will one day be the strongest Saiyan to ever live..."

* * *

**So, whadya think of this one? The credit goes to my buddy, KidGoku13, for giving me an idea. Now, leave your comments here, then go read and review her fics! **

**And my apologies for such a short chapter, it didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to. But I hope it was still enjoyable!**


	6. 18 & Marron

**Here we go! Chapter 6! I'm sorry for taking almost 2 weeks to write something that should only take about ten minutes. (Maybe) My brain decided to stop working... Although, I somehow managed to write something else... (See A/N at end)**

**This one's not as short as the last one was, I hope you all like #18 & Marron!**

**Disclaimer: I have been programmed to take DBZ... Sorry, random moment... (In case there's any confusion, I DON'T own it!)**

* * *

'Pop' 'pop' 'poppop' 'pop'... 'pop' 'pop'... This was the sound coming from the kitchen, as little Marron waited patiently in front of the microwave for the popcorn to be done. 'Poppoppop' 'pop'... 'poppop'... 'pop'... "Mama! I think it's done!" she shouted.

#18 was busy getting everything ready in the living room for their mother/daughter movie night, until she heard the daughter calling her. "Alright, I'm coming." she replied, while entering the kitchen. She casually walked up to the running microwave, then pushed the big button marked 'CANCEL'.

Marron's blue eyes lit up, as she held out her tiny hands to receive the buttery snack. After being thanked, #18 pointed to the living room, then told Marron to go have a seat.

Marron dashed off to the couch, while spilling some of the popcorn along the way. She leaped as high as she could, and crash landed on top of the bouncy cusion, spilling more popcorn in the process. She gently set the bag beside her, then stood up with the remote in hand. "What movie are we gon' watch?" she asked excitedly.

#18 walked in with a huge pile of tapes in hand, then tossed them at the end of the sofa. "Take your pick."

Marron climbed down, then went digging through the pile. She spent a few minutes choosing between the ones she had it narrowed down to. "What bout this?" she held up her pick, so her mother could see. "It has a doggy!"

"Fine." #18 said. After helping Marron back on the couch, she stuck the tape in the VCR. In a matter of seconds, the blue screen started showing the previews. #18 threw herself onto the sofa, while Marron was shoving a big handful of popcorn into her mouth.

#18 let out a deep sigh as she sank back in the cusions. The idea of watching a movie with "doggies", or **any **movie, didn't appeal to her. She'd rather spend her time fighting. But this is what her kid wanted to do for their night alone, while everyone was away.

"It's finally on!" Marron exclaimed. #18 smiled when she saw her daughter's eyes sparkle, then scooted beside her to watch together. About halfway through the movie, Marron looked to her and said, "Mama... I have to go potty..."

#18 paused the movie, then led her to the restroom. After all that was taken care of, Marron started skipping back to the couch, stopping by the window along the way. "Mama," she said. "can we look at stars?"

Both, mother and daughter walked outside hand in hand, then lifted their faces to the heavens. Millions, upon millions of glittering lights were spilled across the black skies. It's beauty stirred the excitement and awe in the little girl's heart. "Those stars look like papa!" she pointed to a cluster in the north. "See? There's his face, and there's his hair!"

"Where's his nose?" #18 said. Marron placed her small hands on her hips. "You're silly, mama!" she answered. "Papa doesn't have a nose!"

#18 chuckled softly for a moment, then started to head back inside. She stopped in the middle of the doorway and looked back at Marron. "Let's finish watching that movie."

Marron nodded, then ran inside. #18 unpaused the movie and took a seat, then folded her arms across her chest. Marron crawled onto her mother's lap, slowly pushing her crossed arms apart. #18 cuddled the tot and **tried** to finish watching the movie with her... But they were both out, before it was over.

* * *

**I managed to get the prologue written for my newest fic. (In your face, brain!) It's called: "Ruler of the Universe" So if you're bored, and you've got nothin' else to read, check it out sometime!**

**Also, I promise if nothing happens that will stop me, the next chapter should be up in less than a week. I've actually finished the sloppy copy, so keep your eyes peeled!**


	7. Cell & Cell Jr

**This one is a bit... strange. I wrote this one for humor, and it stars Cell & Cell Jr! (Gah! I can't stop rhyming now!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, this wouldn't be fanfiction you see. (STOP IT!!)**

* * *

Once, there was an android named Cell,  
who lived three miles from a well.

He had a nice little house in the countryside,  
it was his joy and pride.

One day, he was hangin' in the flower garden that smelt of heaven,  
while accompanied by his offspring seven.

Basking in the brightness of the sun,  
it was Cell Jr. one.

Lurking in the nearby shadows, was five and two,  
then jumping out, they shouted "BOO!"

To their victims, seven and six,  
they scared them out of their wits.

Cell Jr. four separated from the rest,  
then climbed a big tree to put his strength to test.

He smiled evily and continued up to the head,  
when Cell came up and said:

"Cell Jr, Cell Jr, come down from that tree,  
before you twist your arm and break your knee!"

Little number four looked down and shouted "No!  
I only have a few more centimeters to go!"

Cell stomped his foot and started turning red,  
"If you don't come down, you won't be fed!"

"I was going to catch a lot of of circus clown,  
and I was going to get them from Ginger Town!"

"Oh darn." Number four said sarcastically,  
"No matter, they never appealed to me."

The other Cell Jr. followed their brother's example,  
over the tree they started to scramble.

Cell didn't like what he was seeing,  
that's when he started screaming:

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!  
Why, oh WHY did I ever have kids!?"

"I blame this all on you, Son Goku!  
This was the fault of all your friends too!"

Later that night, while everyone was asleep,  
Cell was busy counting sheep.

For the past two hours, he had been tossing and turning,  
then quickly sat up, "Do I smell something burning?"

Cell dashed out of the room after he spoke,  
soon encountering the billowing smoke.

Right in front of him, stood the small fries,  
the look of terror was in their eyes.

Cell looked at them and started to shout,  
"Someone better tell me what this is about!"

"It's hotter than blue blazes in here,  
and that smoke is making my eyes tear!"

Each of them pointed to number's six and three,  
"They were the ones that did it, not me!"

"The two got into a fight you see,  
shooting each other down with ki."

"It was all after one called the other a liar,  
and now the whole house is on fire!"

The biggest android sighed and said,  
"Let's get out, before we're dead!"

The eight ran outside to their front yard,  
and watched as the house came down hard.

These were Cell's thoughts, as he watched this terrible scene:  
"I can't wait till' those brats turn eighteen..."

* * *

**Heh heh, I had a lot of fun writing this one! I just hope I haven't scared anyone away now...**


	8. Videl & Pan

**Updates have been a little slow lately, haven't they? Sorry 'bout that... I'm doing the best I can! Anyways, I decided to post a special chapter for Mommy's Day! This one's for Videl & Pan.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

* * *

"I'll grab two of these, a yellow, pink... Oh! Here's a red one..."

Bright, lemony rays of sunlight smiled upon four-year Pan, who was busy picking wildflowers while taking a break from training. She tightly grasped a small bouquet in her tiny hand, as she bent over to take a quick gander at a bed of fresh, yellow poppies.

The little girl sat there for moment, thinking whether or not she wanted one of them. She shrugged her shoulders, then picked a couple and added them to her collection. She stood back up and looked at the surrounding blooms, while taking a little stroll.

An alluring scent wafted in the air, and travelled under Pan's nostrils. She stopped walking, then took in a deep breath of air through her nose. The sweet fragrance caused her face to blush, and a huge smile to accompany it, her eyes began to sparkle; she had never smelled something so wonderful! Pan got down on her hands and knees, then started searching for the source of the scent.

_"Pan!" _called a voice from the distance. _"Where are you?"_

Pan looked in the direction that the voice was coming from. "Oh no! It's mom! I can't go back yet... I haven't found that flower!" She resumed her search, moving as fast as she could.

--

"Pan! Where are you?" Videl held her hands up, while calling her daughter. It had been quite some time since she last called for her, and she began to worry a little. Gohan stepped outside from the house, then approached Videl and stood beside her. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I've been calling Pan for almost twenty minutes, and she hasn't come back..."

"She's fine, Videl." he said, while placing his hand upon her shoulder. "She's a strong kid and can take care of herself. And I have no trouble feeling her ki, so you've got nothing to worry about! I'm going in now, I'm supposed to be helping my mom with something." Gohan gave his darling wife a little kiss on the cheek, then went back in.

Videl smiled at him as he disappeared through the doorway, then turned around and went to look for Pan. She walked past the streams, through the woods, and searched out any field she came across.

--

'Sniff' 'Sniff'... "This isn't it either..." Pan stood up after sampling another scent, then continued her hunt for the flower. "Could it be this one?"

"Pan!" Videl hollered again, after spotting her young daughter. Pan turned her attention to Videl, then walked up to her. "I've been calling you for a long time now," the mother said. "what have you been doing?"

"Hey, mama," Pan said. "can you smell that?"

Videl lifted her head slightly, and inhaled deeply. "Yes, I do. It smells very nice." she smiled.

"I've been tryin' to find it, can you help me?" Pan asked politely.

Videl rested her hand on Pan's wild, black hair, then took her by the hand and guided her. "Come on, I'll show you."

She led Pan to a bed of tiny, white flowers, then bent down and picked one of the petal-filled stems. She held it out for Pan to see, who leaned in and took a few sniffs.

"This is it!" Pan exclaimed. "That's the flower I was looking for!"

"It's called, an 'Alyssum'." Videl said, while handing it over to Pan. She sat down and relaxed on the ground, while her kid stood there messing with her little collection of the pretty petals. Pan started to take off again after another colorful thing caught her eye, until her mama stopped her for a moment.

"Why were you out here?" Videl asked, curious as to why the tomboyish warrior was picking flowers, instead of training.

"Grandpa brought me here the other day, while we were taking a break." Pan handed Videl the large handful of flowers she spent the past hour picking. "And I wanted to get these for you!"

Videl smiled joyfully, while accepting this lovely present. "Thank you Pan, I love them!" She gave her beloved daughter a big hug, and embraced her very tightly. From the warm, crisp afternoon, to the cool sunset, the two spent the entire evening frolicking around in their favorite spring garden.

* * *

**Hmmm... I'm not really sure about this chapter... What about you? Did you like it?**

**Happy Mother's Day!**


	9. Great Elder & Namekians

**I haven't updated this in a while, have I? I haven't had any inspirations lately... But since I managed to write this without any problems, I _may_ be getting it back. (I really hope so...)**

**This one is for Great Elder (Known by most, as Elder Guru.) & the Namekians. This one is really short. **

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to think of something random... I don't own DBZ!**

* * *

Resting silently on his eggshell throne, the Great Elder of Namek gazed out at the clear, green sky. The suns were shining brightly, and the air was crisp and calm, yet filled with sorrow, as the blood of the innocent cries for justice.

Their misery reaches far enough to touch their Great Elder. So frail and sickly, he can hardly bear the pain of knowing his children are suffering a great deal, each of their faces can he see.

Concealed by his stoic exterior, his heavy heart mourns for them, the ones most precious to him. He fights relentlessly against the grief that slowly sucks his life away, to live and endure this constant torment; an affliction he's willing to cope with, in hopes of saving his people...

* * *

**I have a couple of questions to ask the readers concerning upcoming drabbles.**

**1- The ones for King Cold and his sons, should I make one of them serious and the other humorous? Or should they both be serious? Humorous?**

**2- Do you want me to call Vegeta and Bulma's daughter Bra, or Bulla?**

**Please leave your suggestions in a review, or a PM, and if you want the drabbles with King Cold to be one serious, one humorous, make sure you tell me which son should be in what.**


	10. Ox King & Chichi

**This one's for Ox-King & Chichi. I love these two!**

**Disclaimer: DBZ, sadly, is still not mine...**

* * *

"There you are, Chichi! I've been lookin' all over for ya!" Ox-King said, as Chichi crept in through the front door. "Where've ya been?"

"Ummm... I uh... What's up, pa?" an innocent smile spread on her face, in an attempt to avoid the question.

"I'm fine." he answered, then noticed the way she had her hands tucked away behind. "Whatcha hidin' there, behind your back?"

"B-behind...my back?" her voice trembled a bit. She was definitely keeping something from him.

"You alright, Chichi? All I wanna know is where you've been. You've been actin' very strange lately."

"I wasn't out doing anything wrong!" she blurted.

"I never said you were." Ox-King looked a bit confused, then finally realized there was something fishy going on. "Are you hiding something?"

Her nervous face broke into a sweat. "You mean...behind my back?"

Ox-King's calm and happy demeanor changed to an angry one, he didn't like the way she kept speaking to him. "Chichi, you are not leavin' this room, 'till ya tell me where you've been!"

_"Uh oh, pa's gettin' mad... But he can't know..." S_he swallowed, before speaking again. "I...I need to-"

"Yer goin' nowhere." Ox-King interrupted, folding his arms. "I'm only askin' you one more time... What are you hidin' from me?"

Chichi shut her eyes tightly while staring at the ground, there was no escaping the truth now. She sighed deeply, then finally gave in. "I...I wanted it to be a surprise..." she held a card in front of her.

"What is this?" Ox-King eyed it curiously.

"Well... Father's Day is only a few days away."

"What about all those other times you've been sneakin' around?"

"I was out gettin' stuff for your present. Look, I can show ya!"

Chichi took her father by the hand and led him to her room. She walked to a chair in the corner, then slid it aside, revealing a pile of some sort that was covered by a white sheet. She yanked the sheet off to show him the things she had been collecting and hiding.

"What are ya gonna do with all that stuff?" Ox-King asked.

Chichi smiled at him. "It's a secret."

"I'm very happy, and relieved. I was startin' to think you had some kind of secret boyfriend."

"What would make ya say somethin' like THAT!?" Chichi's face turned beet-red from embarrassment. "Even if that were true, I wouldn't hide it from you!" She turned her head away while folding her arms. "And I thought you knew me, pa."

"I'm sorry, Chichi." Ox-King said with a laugh. "I'll leave you to do what ya need to do."

"Hey pa..." Chichi called, as Ox-King was about to leave the room.

"Yes, Chichi?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

**Happy Father's Day everyone! I don't have enough time to type up the voting results from the polls mentioned in the last chapter, so I''ll do it next chapter. You still have time to vote if you haven't, but want to.**

**Bra or Bulla?**

**Both serious, both humorous, or one of each?**


	11. Paragus & Broly

**Today's special is... Paragus & Broly! Please leave comments before you leave, and any suggestions if you like.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own DBZ. :)**

* * *

"His name, is Broly. And his battle power has already reached 10,000!"

Planthore introduced the Saiyan, Paragus to his newborn son. They watched the little infant sleep peacefully in his incubator, his face so sweet and innocent.

"Ten...thousand...?" Paragus said in awe. All he could think at that moment, was how fortunate he was to be blessed with a child so strong, one of the greatest pride and joy of a Saiyan warrior.

"Yes." Planthore responded. "We were quite surprised at this, quite shocked..."

Planthore continued on, but Paragus didn't listen. He only payed attention and thought of the child before him. _"Could it be...? My only son, a Super Saiyan?" _he smiled at this thought. He rested his hand against the glass, as the boy named Broly awoke and began to cry.

"Broly... You'll be a great warrior someday, my son." Paragus had never before felt such joy.

* * *

**Here are the poll results for upcoming drabbles:**

**Do you want me to call Vegeta and Bulma's daughter Bra, or Bulla?**

**Bra -4  
Bulla -2**

**The ones for King Cold and his sons, should I make one of them serious and the other humorous? Or should they both be serious? Humorous?**

**Both serious -0  
Both humorous -1  
One of each -3**

**There is still time for voting, it's not over 'till I post the chapter!**


	12. Goku & Gohan

**I like this drabble! It was a lot fun for me to write. I hope the readers like it too! It's for Goku & Gohan. And if you have any ideas for upcoming drabbles, please let me know. It's been kinda hard coming up with some lately... The only one I don't need any ideas for, is Bardock & Goku. I already have something in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't even own a tree house!**

* * *

"Uh...dad...Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do, Gohan! _I think..."_

Goku spent part of the morning outside. Messing with wood, hammering nails, and scratching his head while staring at strangely written instructions, all to carry out a project his wife asked him to do: build a tree house for their son.

"I can't wait for my new treehouse to be built!" Gohan exclaimed. "We can be soldiers that watch for bad guys... We can eat lunch in there! Hey dad, can we be pirates too?"

"Sure, son." Goku smiled at his boy.

Gohan sat next to a tree, leaning up against it to relax. He could picture him and his dad sitting in there, just the two of them. "Although...mom probably wouldn't let us play, until I finish my homework..."

"Hey, Gohan." Goku interrupted. "Can you help me out here for a sec?"

"Sure dad!" Gohan answered, while running to his father's side. "What do you need?"

Goku pointed to the pile of boards and things he left lying around for the treehouse. "Can you get me...that one thing...with uh, the strange...stuff on it?"

Gohan stood beside the pile with his arms reaching out, ready to fetch whatever his dad asked him for. He stood awkwardly silent for a moment, then looked to Goku "Err...which one?"

"You know...the one..." Goku scratched his head some more, his face almost buried in the instruction manual. "It's that one thing...for the..." he tossed the instructions down. "Forget it!"

Gohan stared wide-eyed at his dad's behavior. "D-dad? So...this means no tree house?" his face took up a sad expression.

"Gohan...I never said that! What I meant was, forget doin' it like this."

Gohan kept staring at Goku. This time, with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean...?"

"It'll be easier to show you. I'll be back soon!" Goku took off into the sky and flew away.

--

"I wonder how those two are doin'... They've been out there for a while now." Chichi wondered aloud, while scrubbing dishes in the sink. "I should go check up on them soon..."

Not three seconds after she spoke those words, she heard a strange, loud sound come in from outside, followed by hysterical laughter.

"What in the...?" Chichi rushed out the door to see what was going on.

Gohan rolled around the ground, clutching his stomach and laughing uncontrollably while pointing in front of him. Chichi appeared from the doorway, and looked to Gohan, then shifted her eyes to the direction Gohan was pointing in.

"Gohan, why are you- WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

Goku hovered proudly beside a group of trees, all which held this atop their branches: a capsule house.

"G-Goku...Why is...why's that..." Chichi stumbled over her words.

"What do you think of Gohan's new tree house?" Goku asked. "It sure was nice of Bulma to give us this capsule house!"

Chichi's entire body twitched for a moment, before she fell over and collapsed. Gohan's laughing stopped, while Goku rushed to her side.

"Chichi! Chichi! Are you okay? I guess she didn't find an actual house in the trees very funny..."

Gohan stood quietly next to Goku, then clamped his hands over his mouth.

"What are you doin'?" Goku asked him.

Gohan couldn't hold it in any longer; he burst into another uproar of laughter.

"G-Gohan...It's not...that...funny..." Goku tried to hold his laughter in, thinking Chichi should be more of a priority at the moment.

"I'm sorry dad, I can't help it!" Gohan apologized, waiting for Goku to enter the house first with Chichi in arms.

* * *

**New poll results!**

**Do you want me to call Vegeta and Bulma's daughter Bra, or Bulla?**

**Bra -5  
Bulla -3**

**The ones for King Cold and his sons, should I make one of them serious and the other humorous? Or should they both be serious? Humorous?**

**Both serious -0  
Both humorous -1  
One of each -4 (For this one, 1 vote to make Frieza's the humorous one.)**

**Keep those votes comin'!**


	13. Bardock & Raditz

**Disclaimer: Would it officially belong to me, if I conquered Earth? Enjoy this little story about Bardock & Raditz...**

* * *

"We'll have it up and running before you know it, kid. Just give us a few more minutes."

"Fine."

"Things like this don't normally happen..."

Raditz waited patiently for the space pod to be ready for his next mission. The computers had some kind of a glitch and needed to be fixed before he could leave, forcing him to wait a little longer.

Not much time had passed since he got back from his previous assignment, it was from one task straight to the other. This was how it always was, for as long as the young Saiyan could remember. As a result, he never had much contact with his family, not even as a baby. These thoughts began to weigh on his mind a bit, as he waited alone.

_"Family... I've forgotten what that word even means..." _he smirked and shook his head, then went back to just waiting. _"What job is Vegeta's father sending me on next?" _he wondered. _"...I haven't seen pop in loooong time..." _

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" one of the guys from before walked up to him and asked.

Raditz looked up at him. "For some reason, I keep thinking of my father."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course not!" he denied. "Why should I care about some low-class warrior, who doesn't even think of me in the first place?"

"Not good enough." spoke another voice. "You're too obvious, I could see right through you."

Raditz spun around to see his father, Bardock leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The other guy walked away, leaving Bardock alone with his son.

"What are you doing here?" Raditz asked.

Bardock ignored the question, instead, continuing on with what he was saying before. "You have a long way to go with hiding your emotions."

"So that's why you're here." Raditz replied sarcastically.

Bardock remained in his position with both eyes closed, choosing not to respond, while Raditz went back to waiting like before. The silence between the two lasted for the rest of the wait.

"It looks like the system is running again." Bardock said, then left from his spot toward the pods.

"What did you mean by 'hiding my emotions'?" Raditz finally spoke up. Bardock stopped.

The boy went on. "Do I have to learn to hide them, before I can learn to get rid of them?"

"Is that what they told you?" Bardock said.

"Not the part about hiding them."

Bardock shook his head, then turned back and faced his only child.

Raditz looked up at his face, and suddenly became very confused. It was the look in his dad's eyes. They were so cold, typical of a Saiyan, but there was something different. Something that made them look almost warm.

Bardock reached foward and ruffled Raditz's hair. "No matter how hard you try, there are some feelings you just can't get rid of..."

"I have to go now, I have a mission." Raditz stepped away, then smiled. "See you later, pop."

Bardock returned the smile with a little smirk, then went his separate way.

* * *

**Okay, so Bardock was a little OOC... But I couldn't help it, I really like this father/son pair! I'll try to keep him more IC in my other fic. (For those of you that read it) Now it's voting time!**

**Due to the overwhelming votes in the first category, (I think it was first...) the poll for the King Cold & sons drabble, genre, thing... is now closed. It will be:**

**One serious, one humorous.**

**Someone already suggested I make Frieza's the humorous, so if you have any objections, now's the time. And for the second poll:**

**Bra -5  
Bulla -3  
(No change)**

**Still close. If there are any Bulla fans out there that has yet to vote, VEGICA QUEEN OF ALL EARTHLINGS would like me to hear from you. (I'm just teasing you, VEGICA. You're such an awesome reviewer!)**


	14. Vegeta & Trunks

**There are a few people that have mentioned already, that they want to read one for Vegeta & Trunks. Well guess what? I finally got an idea for one! I hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually here!"

Trunks could barely contain his excitement. Today, Vegeta had finally taken him to his most favorite place in the world: the amusement park. The child's eyes lit up at the many rides that came into view as they set foot through the entrance. Roller coasters, bumper cars, and other fun things as far as the eye could see.

"What should we do first!?" Trunks blurted out. He looked as if he would start hopping around like a kangaroo.

"I think that _we _should calm down." Vegeta replied, trying to hide the amused smirk on his face.

"I want to ride on the roller coaster! Will you ride with me?" Trunks asked.

"Why? Can't you ride it yourself?" Vegeta wondered.

"Of course I can, I'm not a baby. I just wanted you to come too... It'll be fun!"

The Saiyan prince stood quietly for a moment. After a bit of thinking, he answered. "Fine."

"W-what?" Trunks was shocked. He heard his dad say what?

"I said, fine. I'll go on the ride with you this time."

On the half-Saiyan's face, broke a smile huge enough to compete with Goku's. His dad said yes!

Without thinking, Trunks grabbed ahold of Vegeta's hand and ran as fast as he could while pulling him along. Vegeta ran beside him, so he wouldn't end up being dragged to the ground.

"There it is!" Trunks pointed up at the big, spiraling rails. "The roller coaster."

"This is the thing you want to go on?" Vegeta said.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. Just try not to puke, dad."

The two moved through the line and took their seat, then buckled up and waited for the ride to begin.

"Oh please." Vegeta said. "Me throw up in this thing? I've ridden throughout outer space at the speed of light numorous times, been smacked around by Frieza, Cell, and... even Kakarot... The point is, I am not going to throw up!"

With that being said, the ride had started. After minutes of twirling, looping, and twisting, it came to it's end. Trunks hopped out with a smile; this was the most fun he had in a while. Vegeta followed right after, his hand clamped over his mouth. He forced his way through the crowds, pushing people out of the way until he found a bush nearby.

Trunks casually made his way to Vegeta, who finished his little hurl as his son was just getting there.

"You okay, dad?"

Vegeta looked up at him with a bit of a scowl on his face. "I am NEVER going on one of those things again..."

* * *

**I know, you saw it coming the moment Vegeta said he wouldn't puke. But it was fun anyway, right?**

**The Bra/Bulla poll results are still the same, no changes for a couple of chapters. If I don't get more votes, I'll be closing it, since I'll be needing those parent/child pairs pretty soon. Night everyone!**


	15. Hercule & Videl

**Wow! 7 reviews for one chapter, in only two days! You guys are the best! :D I'm gonna post the next one early just for that! Okay, not really... I was gonna post it now either way. **

**Anyways, today's special is Hercule & Videl. And PLEASE don't kill me, if they turn out to be OOC. I know almost nothing about their personalities, since I have never seen a single episode past the Cell saga. (Thank you for that, Toonami.) Also, I don't think this is one of my best ones... But, like always, that would be for the readers to decide.**

**Disclaimer: That's right, even after two whole days, I still don't own it.**

* * *

Many months had passed, since Cell had been defeated at the Cell games and Hercule was declared the winner. Thanks to his new title of world champ, he became one of the richest guys around and decided to retire, which gave him more time to spend with his only daughter.

"Delicious!" Hercule commented on the soup made by the newly hired cook, the one he hired after moving into their brand new mansion. "Don't you think so too, Videl?"

Videl sat looked to the other side of the table, where her dad sat. "Yeah, it's fine."

"I gotta have more of this... What's wrong, Videl?"

"Nothing." Videl answered. "I've just been thinking about something..."

"What about?" Hercule asked.

A few of the hired help walked in from the kitchen, carrying the platters with their dinner on it. They set the food on the table and left, leaving the two to eat. Drool ran down Hercule's chin, as he reached for five different things at once and tossed them on his plate.

"So, what were you thinkin' 'bout?" he asked, then lifting a spoon full to his lips.

"Well, it's just that... Did you _really _defeat Cell?"

Hercule went from taking a slow bite, to inhaling it. Nearly choking on the food, and the spoon. "'Cough' 'cough' 'cough' Wh-what? O-of course I did! Why would you ask such a silly question?"

Videl didn't quite know how to answer that. "Well... It's..." she took a bite off her fork. After a moment filled with awkward silence and slow chewing, Videl got an idea. "Hey papa, we should train together after dinner."

Hercule froze, while sipping his beverage.

"Umm... papa? Why are you posing like those people on highway billboards?"

"Well uh... training? Sure, I can... OH! My stomach hurts! I ate too much..."

A sweat bullet ran down Videl's face, as she watched him drop slowly from his chair and dragged himself across the floor, eventually curling up into fetal position.

"I'm sorry Videl, but I'm gonna need the evening off... Maybe another day?"

"O-okay..."

"Let's watch T.V. instead!" Suddenly feeling better, Hercule jumped to his feet and ran to the couch.

Videl eyed him strangely, then went to join him.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I'm actually halfway through this... 'sniff'sniff' Ahem, anyway...**

**Poll results:**

**Bra -7  
Bulla -3**

**I'm sorry, Bulla fans! I know some of you really hate and/or dislike the name Bra, but it looks like that will be the name I'll be using for her. Unless if something happens, and a bunch of people end up reviewing to say they vote Bulla, before I post the chapter. (I have no idea when that will be...)**


	16. Mrs Briefs & Bulma

**'yawn' I'm so sleepy... Hey! Let's see how well I can write a drabble when I'm sleepy... It's for Mrs. Briefs & Bulma. Oh, btw, must thank reviewers for letting me know how I did with Hercule and Videl's personalities. The lack of scenes I've seen with them in it made it a little tricky to write that drabble... **

**Disclaimer: Zzz...Don't own DBZ...Zzz...**

* * *

"Bulma! Are you in here?" Mrs. Briefs walked in on Bulma, who sat at her computer.

"Oh, hey mom." Bulma greeted. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how my grandson was doing."

"He's in his crib." Bulma said, typing away on the keyboard.

Her mama waltzed up to the crib, where Trunks slept peacefully. She spent a few minutes staring at him as Bulma went about her business, not turning around for a second.

"So cute!" Mrs. Briefs chirped.

Trunks squeezed his closed eyes tighter; she spoke too loudly. He began to cry so loud, it would eventually wake Vegeta up from his nap downstairs. Bulma rose from her chair and made her way to the wailing babe, and lifted him into her arms.

"I'm sorry Bulma! I didn't mean to wake Trunks up!" Mrs. Briefs apologized.

"It's okay mom." Bulma assured her ditsy mother. "It'll be a good time for a break, work is killing me."

"That must be hard, dear." Mrs. Briefs replied. "You have a newborn baby to take care of."

Bulma relaxed in one of the chairs, while cradling the infant to get him back to sleep. "Yeah, it's been rough, but I'm doing just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

The ladies remained silent the next few minutes, as Bulma finally got Trunks to fall back asleep.

"Bulma, how long has it been, since you went out?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

Bulma tilted her head back to think, while patting Trunks on the back. "Let me see... I did help dad with those repairs the other day."

"What about for fun?"

"For fun? Nothing really, I've been too busy."

"Come, Bulma." Mrs. Briefs said while getting up. "We should go to the mall, just the two of us. We can even get something to eat while we're there! You really need to get out for a bit."

Bulma stared at her a little unsure, while keeping quiet. Her mom was right.The silence was soon broken, when Vegeta forced the door open.

"What's with the noise!?" he yelled. Being woke up from a nap really made him cranky. His shouting woke up Trunks, who didn't hesitate to cry again.

Bulma shook her head, then held the screaming baby up to Vegeta. "Here, you take care of him. I'm going out with my mom for a while."

Confused, Vegeta held the kid in front of him as the women stepped out the door and headed downstairs. "W-wait a minute!" Vegeta said after registering what was going on. "What am I supposed to do with him!?"

"You'll figure it out!" Bulma answered. "Was dad ever like this when I was a baby?"

"Not really." Mrs. Briefs said. "But there are plenty of other stories I can tell you on the way!"

Both, mother and daughter left Vegeta to care for the baby, as they enjoyed their day together. The trip was just what Bulma needed...

* * *

**I'm so tired, I even misspelled an easy word. Don't bother checking, I already took care of it. (Yay for spellchecker!)**

**All right! Got two more votes now, one for each. (I can't even speak right now...) Also, about your odd request, Bulla voter... I'll keep that in mind for after I finish the first thirty- err, I mean... Forget you heard that last part... 'sweatdrops' Look at the polls...**

**Bra -8  
Bulla -4**


	17. Great Elder & Muri

**I'm back, everyone. I've been working on a few other writing projects, so that's why my little updating streak ended... Anyways, this one is for Great Elder & Muri. (Yes, I'm using Muri. I forgot how to spell it the dub way.) In case some people don't remember, Muri is the one that Guru decided would be the new Namek leader after he died. (Or something along those lines)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

"Tag! You're it!"

"Aww, no fair... I'll get you!"

Yelling and running around playfully, the Namekian children were busy enjoying their favorite game that they learned during their stay on Earth. Muri, the new grand elder, watched them from afar, smiling at the little ones while enjoying the lovely weather on New Namek.

The young men were out training together, while the other elders played a little with the children, giving Muri time to think. The previous Grand Elder was the thing that weighed on his mind the most. Only a few short years ago did he pass on, entrusting Muri with the responsibility of looking after their entire race...

_"Muri... When I pass, **you **shall be the Great Elder. Then the Dragon Balls... will regain their brilliance once more. Use them well..."_

_"Y-yes, sir."_

_"This... is my charge to you... Find a place where Namekians... can live in peace forever..."_

"Great Elder..." Muri whispered. "Thank you..."

Whether or not he ever understood why the father to the Namekian race would choose him to be their new leader, one thing was certain: it was a great honor.

* * *

**I'm not really sure what I just wrote there. 'sweatdrops' It's been a looooong week...**

**Polls haven't changed since the last chapter, at least, not that I know of. And yes, you can still vote. You have until I post the chapter to do that. **


	18. Chichi & Gohan

**Yes, I'm still alive. And I haven't forgotten about my stories either! _Darn you lack of inspiration... _'Sigh' I liked it much better when I was updating this every two days. Good times, good times... Alright, enough random jabbering! This one is for Chichi & Gohan! Oh yes, and many thankies to KidGoku13 for the idea. ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I study as hard as Gohan, can I have DBZ?**

* * *

Four year old Gohan stared out his bedroom window one morning, admiring the lush trees, and the lively little birds playing outside. A big smile was painted across his little face, his black eyes glittering at the wonderful sight.

"I wanna play too." he chirped. What child his age wouldn't want to join in the fun?

"Gohan!" a voice called. "Gohan!" It was getting closer.

The boy turned his attention to the door, and watched it open.

"Gohan!" spoke the voice again while entering the room. It was Chichi.

"Hey, mother." Gohan greeted.

"You didn't even tell me what you thought of breakfast this morning, and just rushed off!"

Gohan giggled. "I did, huh? It was really good."

"I'm glad to hear it." Chichi said. "Have you started your homework yet?"

"No...I haven't..." Gohan answered, looking out his window again, his mind set on playing outside.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink while you get started?" Chichi offered, also hinting at an order at the same time.

Turning his head from the window, Gohan looked to the ground nervously. Then taking a big gulp, he answered, "I...I..."

"What is it?" Chichi cocked her head.

Gohan balled his fists, then looked to her confidently. "I don't wanna do homework!"

Chichi froze in place, and an awkward and deafening silence filled the room for a long moment. "...You...you what?"

"I wanna play outside!" Gohan said again. "...Er, if that's all right with you...?" His new backbone was short lived.

Chichi tried to speak, but barely any words came out. "Eh...da...yo... W-well... You ain't gonna until your homework is finished!" she fought back.

Gohan cowered slightly, then snapped right back. "No!"

His mother was speechless, she didn't know what to do or say at this point; her own son had never talked to her like this before!

"What's goin' on? I heard yellin' in here!"

All eyes turned to the door, it was Goku.

"Gohan ain't listenin'!" Chichi said, then rushed out the room as she burst into tears. As strong and stubborn as she was, she was still fairly new at all this, a young mother.

After she ran out, Goku turned to Gohan. "What happened here?"

Gohan reluctantly explained.

--

Chichi hummed a soft tune while scrubbing the dishes used with breakfast, calming herself of the recent event. Gohan came out from his room and stood behind her, with a saddened look as he stared at the ground.

"Mother..." he said, his voice showing remorse.

His mother turned around to face him. "What is it, Gohan?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, and made you cry..." he held up a book. "I did my homework."

"I see." Chichi said.

Gohan waited for a smile to appear on her face, it never did.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, his eyes becoming teary.

"Gohan," Chichi said. "I was never mad at you. But you did make me very sad."

"That's what father said." Gohan replied.

"He did?" Chichi said.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, said even though he doesn't know or understand why, for some reason, it makes you happy when I study."

"Goku-_sa..._" Chichi whispered with a chuckle.

"He also told me to apologize and give you this." Upon saying it, he reached up to wrap his tiny arms around her waist, then rested his face up against her. Chichi finally showed a smile, bending down to scoop him up in her arms, then hugged him very tightly.

"Where did your daddy go?" Chichi wondered why she hadn't seen Goku yet.

"He went back out to train."

"Figures..." she muttered.

"Do you feel better now?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"Yes, I do. Thank you Gohan-_chan._"

"I'm glad." the sweet little boy replied.

"Me too... Now go finish the rest of your homework."

"Aww..." Gohan's smile instantly vanished as he sulked back to his room for more studying.

* * *

**And there you have it! Drabble number... What number was it again? Meh... Let me know whatchya think!**


	19. King Cold & Frieza

**Gooooooood eveeeeennnnnniiiinnnng!! Sorry, random moment... Anyway, it took me a while to think up something I can do for this one, and I finally did! It's for King Cold & Frieza. I hope I did okay...**

**Disclaimer: .ZBD wno t'nod I (Man, I'm just going crazy today...) :p**

* * *

"Yes... Soon, this planet shall be mine... I will sell it for lots of cash then-"

"King Cold!"

Staring out the window of his spaceship, King Cold gazed upon his next victim planet. He turned his attention to the soldier that barged in. "What is it now?" he snapped. He wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

The soldier looked as if he was going to cry. "It's Frieza! He's getting into everything, breaking stuff, and he bit my arm!"

_"Not again! Why did I let my wife talk me into bringing him?" _King Cold massaged the sides of his head. "Out of the way, wuss. I'll take care of it..." He pushed the soldier aside, who was staring teary-eyed at the bright red teeth mark on his skin.

"Frieza! Where are you!?" he hollered.

Five more soldiers came at him with panicked expressions. "Sir, he blew up our room! Now we've got nowhere to sleep..."

"Where did he go?"

"He went that way." one of them pointed behind them. "But where are we gonna sleep now?" he whined.

King Cold fired an eye beam and barbecued all five, leaving only a pile of ashes. He traveled in the direction they pointed to, while calling him again. "Frieza! You better get your little tail out here!"

"Hahahahahaha!" came a childish laughter just down the hallway.

"What? Frieza! Is that you?" King Cold quickly approached the end, both eyes fixed on a certain door, the same one he could hear his son's laughter coming from. "You're in trouble now!" The second he stepped foot in the entry way, an explosion sounded, sending a chunk of metal crashing into his face. "YEOW!!"

The little toddler Frieza laughed wildly as he hung from the ceiling. King Cold grasped the mark on his face with his right hand, with teeth clenched and eyes watery. "You, get over here!"

Frieza stuck his tongue out at him. Then jumping down from the ceiling, he bounced off his daddy's head and dashed through the hall ahead.

"Get back here!" King Cold chased after him.

Making sharp turns at every corner, crashing into people and things, and running into walls a few times; King Cold was starting to get good and frustrated now. The chase eventually took them to the ship's kitchen. Frieza headed straight for the refrigerator and opened the door, then pulled out the things closest to him.

King Cold stopped dead in his tracks and examined the objects in Frieza's hands. "Son, put down those eggs!"

Frieza grinned evilly, then lifted his hand and tossed the first egg as hard as he could, throwing the other right after.

King Cold stood silently for a moment before wiping the dripping yolks and broken shells from his face. He took a deep breath to keep calm. "Frieza-"

Laughing, Frieza reached back into the fridge and grabbed two more eggs and faced him again, evil smile and all.

"Frieza, no! Don't you even think about-"

**Splat**

"You've done it now!"

**Squish splat**

"I'M GIVING YOU ONE LAST CHANCE!"

**Smash**

"Now there's glass everywhere- no! Not the orange juice!"

**Splash**

**--**

A group of soldiers stood pressed their ears against the closed door on the other side, listening in to what was going on. They all tumbled over when the door slid open without warning. King Cold stood over them and stared, milk, juice, and anything else from the fridge dripping on them like rain. He kicked them out of the way, then headed back to his quarters, grumbling all the way there. "It's time I taught that brat some manners..."

* * *

**I wonder if that's how Frieza really was when he was little... 'Cause we all know he wasn't ALWAYS the polite little freak he is now, he had to learn to behave just like the rest of us! Okay, enough jabbering from me... **


	20. Bulma & Trunks

**Today's short story is kinda short. (That came out funny...) Anyways, it's for Bulma & Trunks, and I wrote this for a special occasion. And before I forget... If you're reading this, J.W****.** **Appel, I haven't forgotten your request! There is a way I can use it, along with another suggestion I got. ;) More details later!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ!**

* * *

"Oh mom, that cake looks wonderful!" Bulma complimented, as she watched her mother pull out a freshly baked cake and set it on the counter.

"Thank you, Bulma." she said, "I'll go get everyone else. Will you please look after the cake?"

"Sure thing, we'll be waiting here for you!" Bulma responded. She walked over to the pen where baby Trunks played in, then picked him up. "Isn't that right, Trunks? We'll wait for grandma!"

The baby only stared blankly at her, not even smiling.

"You always look so angry... Just you watch! You're gonna be grinning from ear to ear by the time this party's over!" she said proudly.

Today was a very special day, for it marked exactly one year since little Trunks Briefs was born. Bulma decided to have a small party with just their family to celebrate this joyous event.

"Still won't smile? Oh well, I hope he likes the cake!" Mrs. Briefs chirped, then left to find everyone else.

"What am I going to do with you?" Bulma talked to the baby. "Did you see all the new toys grandpa got you?" she held up a toy car and stuffed animal.

Trunks didn't smile.

"How about your new ball?" she held up a big blue ball.

Trunks didn't smile.

"...The socks grandma knit for you?"

Still, Trunks did not smile.

"You sure do take after your dad." Bulma said, as she set him up in his high chair. She went to the kitchen for a moment to get the cake then brought it out.

Trunks stared at the colorful white object in his mother's hand, swirls of pink and blue spiraling around it, accompanied by a delicious smell. He didn't take his eyes off it for a second, as Bulma placed it in the center of the table.

"Let's see... Am I forgetting anything...?" Bulma scanned the room. "I'll be back in a minute." she told Trunks. She would only be in the room on the other side of the wall. The baby's eyes remained glued to the cake.

Not long after, Bulma heard footsteps coming down the stairs, accompanied by an 'uh oh' and 'oh my'. She stepped in for a moment to see what was going on. Dr. Briefs laughed cheerfully, while Vegeta leaned back against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"Well," Mrs. Briefs said. "At least he liked my cake!"

"What...?" Bulma looked at the cake. "Trunks! What do you think you're doing??"

Sitting in the center of what used to be a freshly baked cake, Trunks was covered mouth to toe in colorful frosting, with the biggest and cutest little smile on his chubby face.

Bulma shook her head, then started to giggle.

* * *

**Everybody: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDGOKU13!!**

**Goten: (Blows noise maker)**

**Bardock: Can I go home now?**

**Me: No!**

**Bardock: ...**

**Me: Well, that's all for today! See ya!**


	21. Krillin & Marron

**Hey there! Wow, I updated two stories in one day! (Does the Ginyu Dance of Joy) Heh heh heh...**

**Reply to J.W. Appel's review: Sure thing! Oh yeah, in your first review, you mentioned using Trunks, then saying Bulla would be even better... Is there one you'd rather see? Or both, perhaps? (Yes, I can use both in my next project.)**

**Okay then, with that out've the way... What's that? You're curious 'bout this 'next project' business? Heh heh, I'll tell you later. Let's just focus on the final ten drabbles in this challenge! Next, we have... Krillin & Marron!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

* * *

Krillin decided to take his family out for a day in the park one sunny afternoon. After talking it over with #18, spending some time preparing, and waiting for Marron to wake up from her nap, they headed out the door and flew straight to their destination.

"Here we are! Doesn't it look fun, Marron?" Krillin said enthusiastically.

#18 placed Marron on the ground after carrying her during the flight. The young girl looked around at the many swings and playgrounds that spread over the big rings filled with sand. "Can we go play?" she asked, with a huge smile on her round face.

"Let's go." he answered.

"You two go on ahead," #18 said. "I'll catch up with you later."

"You got stuff to take care of?" Krillin asked his wife.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon," she said. "Have fun."

"Okay, what do you want to try first, Marron?" Krillin asked his little girl.

She looked around for a second, then pointed. "What's that?"

"You mean the swings?" Krillin answered.

Marron nodded. "Are they fun?"

"Only one way to find out." Krillin took her by the hand and led her toward the the swing set. "Here, let's put you in one of the baby swings..." he picked her up and set her in. "You ready?" he asked.

Marron nodded. "Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go!" Krillin grabbed the back of the swing with one hand and pulled it back, then with the other hand, pushed it forward. "How is it?"

Marron giggled happily, as she flailed her little legs about. "Higher, papa! Higher!"

The two laughed and shared a good time together, neither wanted this day to end.

"Hey, mister!" called a voice from a distance away.

Krillin turned his head toward the voice after giving his daughter another push. "Huh?" Someone was running toward them.

"Watch out!" the person stopped then pointed.

"Hmm?" Krillin looked back at the swing, as it came back and collided with his head, knocking him flat. "Ow..."

"Papa!" Marron's voice squeaked.

The person finally caught up to him. "Hey mister, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Krillin replied. "I think so..." then tried to stand up.

"Wait!" the guy said. "Don't stand-"

**Wham!**

"-up..."

Krillin was back on the ground after getting hit by the swing again. "Ow..."

--

"What was it you needed?" he asked the boy.

"Oh, my Frisbee flew over here." the kid gave a goofy smile.

"Y-Your Frisbee?" Krillin let out a deep and heavy sigh.

"You okay, papa?" Marron asked.

"Super..." Krillin answered. "Let's go find mama..."

"That was really fun, papa!" the little girl chirped.

"You mean, playing on the swing?"

"Yeah! Can we do it next time?" she smiled up at him cutely, her blue eyes glittering. They started walking back together.

"Okay..." Krillin just couldn't resist that sweet, innocent face. "...Maybe mama will go with you next time!"

"But I want you to come with me." she said.

"Er... A-Are you...sure?" he stuttered. Poor Krillin...

They made their way to an empty bench, where #18 stood and waited for them.

"Hi mama!" Marron greeted.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, then noticed something different about her husband. "K-Krillin... Why is your head covered in bruises?"

"Papa got hit by the swing. Twice." Marron answered. Krillin groaned.

#18 shook her head, while resisting the urge to smile. "Come on, let's get you something for your head..."

* * *

**Only 9 more to go! It'll be my first finished multi-chapter...**

**Vegeta: Some multi-chapter, just a bunch of short stories put together.**

**Me: Quiet, you! Don't ruin the moment...**

**Vegeta: (Sweatdrops)**


	22. Vegeta & Bra

**'Yawn' How's everyone? So tired...Zzz...**

**J.W. Appel- So both, but not at the same time? Just wanna be sure... Before I forget, would you prefer the name Bra or Bulla? And as for the answer to your question about Krillin, no, you're not the only one that noticed. But, she wasn't really named after his ex, that was something they added to the show. Her name is actually supposed to be a pun on chestnuts, (I think) just like Krillin's name. (Kuririn)**

**This one's for you, VEGICA! I'm sorry for taking so long to write it, it's Vegeta & Bra. I hope you like it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this already?**

* * *

Vegeta kicked back in his chair and watched on and off, as Bulma moved back and forth, messing with the various machinery that spread around the room. Having just finished a long hard day of training, he decided to join her in the basement and see what it was she did for hours at a time, day after day.

"Bra should be home any minute now from her playdate with Pan." Bulma brought up out of the blue.

"She's standing outside the entrance." Vegeta replied, still kicking back.

"Oh?" Bulma said. "Bra! If you're out there, can you come in here please?"

The little Bulma look-alike came in like she was asked, her head hanging nervously.

Vegeta turned his toward her, then slowly sat up straight. "What's with that look?" he asked. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing..." she answered calmly, then looked to him confidently. "Can you train with me?"

Vegeta cracked a little smile, while Bulma folded her arms and tilted her head slightly to the side. "You want your dad to train you?"

Bra nodded. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," Bulma shook her head. "we just thought it'd be better to wait until you were older before you started training, just like Trunks."

_"We?" _Vegeta said. "Let's go, Bra."

"Weren't you gonna relax for the rest of the day?" Bulma asked, repeating what Vegeta told her not long ago.

"Not now, Bulma," Vegeta replied, already waiting by the door. "I'm busy."

Bulma stared blankly as Vegeta slipped right out the door, with Bra following close behind. She then smiled and shook her head, that Vegeta...

"What are we gonna do first?" the little girl asked, as she stuck by Vegeta's side.

Vegeta kept moving forward, without answering Bra's question. She kept her eyes fixed on him, waiting for an answer. He said nothing. They made their way toward the entrance, and approached the door that led to the greenhouse. Bra followed him in, until he stopped in the center of the room.

"You don't know how to fly, do you?" Vegeta asked.

Bra shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Then that's what we'll do for today."

"Really?" she smiled hugely. "Show me dad! Show me!"

Vegeta looked at her and smirked. "Hmph."

Many hours were spent learning ki control, and anything else that was used with the technique. Vegeta realized he had lost track of the time, when he looked outside and noticed the dark, sunless sky. "Your mother's not going to yell at me if I've kept you up past your bedtime, is she?" he asked. Bra shrugged her shoulders.

"We should go back in." he said.

The two went back inside together. Bra rubbed her weary eyes and let out a big yawn, as she clung to her daddy's hand to make sure she didn't tumble with her lids half closed.

"So Bra," Vegeta said. "what was the real reason you wanted to train?"

"I wanted to try it." she answered rather tiredly.

"You wanted to try it. Any special reason?"

Bra yawned again, before replying. "Pan says she trains with her grandpa all the time, and I see you do it all the time..."

"So you wanted to be like Pan, and try it too?" Vegeta said.

"N-no..." Bra said, only seconds away from falling asleep. "I want to be like you..."

Vegeta pulled his almost sleep walking daughter up under his arm, and carried her the rest of the way with a big smirk on his face, while feeling proud; he liked what he was hearing.

* * *

**To be honest, I think she would've started training at some point when she got older. What Saiyan doesn't learn how to fight at some point in their lives? Remember, GT is uncannon and OOC. Besides, if I remember correctly, Trunks didn't start training until he was older. :)**


	23. King Piccolo & Piccolo

****

Heh heh heh... I guess I owe you guys an update, don't I? (Sweatdrop) Well, here it is: King Piccolo & Piccolo!

**Warning: Very OOC, and contains crazy randomness! (I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any brands of water.**

* * *

"Mwhahahahaha!! It's genius!" King Piccolo stepped away from his white board with dry erase marker in hand, as he viewed his newly written, super duper, super nefarious plans for world domination. "At long last, you shall be defeated, Son Goku!"

His concentration was broken, after a door slammed in the next room over. "Darn it! That slamming door broke my concentration!" He stomped angrily into the next room to see what was going on.

Upon entering the room, he saw his son, Piccolo Jr, sulking toward the stairs with an angry scowl on his face, muttering all the way.

"What happened to you, son?" King Piccolo asked.

Piccolo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. " I HATE Son Goku!" he spat.

King Piccolo gawked at him for a moment, then smiled evilly. "Come with me."

--

"What's this?" Piccolo asked, while looking at the white board.

"This, is my newly written, super duper, super nefarious plans for defeating Son Goku and taking over the world! Mwahahahahaha!!"

"Uh, dad," Piccolo interrupted."that's a drawing of a stick figure playing Go Fish next to 'Put milk in the refrigerator'."

"Ah!" King Piccolo gasped. "The milk!"

Piccolo stepped aside, as his father dashed past him to the kitchen. He followed.

"'Sniff' It's spoiled!" King Piccolo held the carton with the spoiled dairy in his hands, and cried.

"Dad, what about the plan?" Piccolo reminded.

"Oh right... 'Sniff' Well, I guess it's no use crying over spoiled milk... First, we go to the store!"

Piccolo face-palmed at the horrible pun, then followed his dad out the door.

--

"2 percent... 1 percent... Where's the low fat!?"

"Dad..."

"How am I supposed to maintain my perfect fighting figure wth _this?"_

"Why do we even need milk?" Piccolo asked.

"For dessert tonight," King Piccolo answered. "We're having Aquafina, with a side of Arrowhead, with some Spring Water to wash it all down."

"Aww, dad! I hate Arrowhead!" Piccolo complained. "It's gross!"

"Quit your whining!" King Piccolo snapped. "How do you expect to grow up big and strong if you don't drink your Arrowhead? How do you think Son Goku got so strong?"

"Because he's a freak?"

"No! He's... Oh forget it! Let's just check out..."

After standing in the check out line for a good 20 minutes, they checked out the groceries, then loaded up everything up in the car and drove off.

"Now, to carry out the newly written, super duper, super nefarious plan..." King Piccolo said, while driving.

"Is that where we're going?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"What about the milk?"

"...Oh crap!"

The car came to a skidding, screeching halt, then made a sharp u-turn and drove the opposite way.

--

"Hang in there! Don't give up! DON'T SPOIL ON ME!!" King Piccolo had long ditched the car, and was running toward his house with the milk in hand.

Piccolo ran after him, a big sweat drop clinging to his head. After finally catching up to his father inside, he heard faint sobs coming from the kitchen.

"Dad, what happened?" Piccolo asked, while standing in the doorway.

"'Sniff' 'Sniff' I spilled the milk!"

* * *

**Heh heh, I warned you! Anyway, I got a rather funny request for a Bardock/Goku chapter. Why is it funny? You'll have to wait and see...**


	24. Gohan & Pan

**Sorry for taking so long! I wanted to update a few days ago, but I got stuck and ended up having to rewrite this one... XP Oh well, I like this one better, it was fun to write. Heh heh. This time, it's Gohan & Pan!**

**J.W. Appel- I didn't change my mind about it, I was gonna do it all along after you suggested it. ;) That reminds me... If there's a parent/child pair that any of you would like to see more of, or have a request for a drabble, let me know. Don't worry about which ones have been done already, for it is not relevant.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

Bright, lemony rays of sunlight poured down upon Gohan, as he stepped outside for a moment to take a break from everything he was doing. After only a few minutes, the heat had started to get to him, so he looked around for a shady place to relax. Looking from left to right, then back again, he examined the surrounding area. He smiled softly, when a certain tree caught his eye, it's appearance beckoning to him to come sit beneath the canopy of it's fresh, green leaves.

"I remember how I used to climb this tree when I was a kid..." he said to himself, as he leaned up against the smooth trunk with his hands behind his head.

"BOO!"

"ACK!" Gohan fell over on his side, when Pan suddenly popped out from the branches above.

He slowly rose to a sitting position, while Pan hung upside down, giggling hysterically.

"You scared me, Pan!" Gohan said.

"I know. And it was funny!" she laughed, dropping to the ground.

"Whatever you do," Gohan said. "don't do that to mom or grandma... What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were training with grandpa and uncle Goten."

"I was, but I got hungry." she answered.

"Well then, let's go get a snack," Gohan suggested. "It's been a while since we had breakfast."

Pan nodded, and scurried off to the house. Gohan followed.

--

"Where's all the snacks?" Pan asked, after opening an empty cup-hoard.

"There's nothing in the refrigerator either!" Gohan said.

They searched around the kitchen for the snacks, which had now gone missing, until a faint snicker from the other room caught their attention.

"What was that?" Gohan turned to the doorway that separated the living room and kitchen.

Pan pointed in the same direction. "The snack thief is in there!"

"Let's get 'im!" Gohan said.

They hurried to the living room just in time to see a blur race past the TV, and out the front door.

"There he is!" Pan exclaimed, then went to chase him again.

"Wait Pan!" Gohan stopped her. "We need a plan."

--

"Remember Pan, not until I say so!"

"Right!"

Pan and Gohan his beneath the bushes outside; Pan on one side, Gohan on the other. They waited patiently for the snack thief to arrive, so they could carry out their plan and rescue the snacks.

"There he comes!" Pan whispered loud enough for Gohan to hear, as the culprit came into view.

Gohan moved on in closer, still well hidden, and waited for him to get close enough before jumping out from beneath the shrubs, and right in front of him. "Your snack snatching days are over, Goten!"

"Uh oh..." Goten skidded to a halt, then turned the other way and made a run for it.

"Now, Pan!"

Pan leaped out from her hiding spot on command, tackling Goten and bringing him to the ground as he crossed his path with hers. Gohan jumped in and grabbed him from behind, holding his arms back so he couldn't get away.

"We caught you, snack thief!" Pan said. "Let's torture him."

"And just how do you think we should do that?" Gohan asked.

"I say we tickle him 'till he cries!"

Goten began to sweat nervously. "W-What?"

"Alright," Gohan answered. "I'll hold, you tickle!"

"W-Wait!" Goten cried. "It was dad! He sent me! He told me to play a prank on you by taking the snacks!"

"So dad was behind it?" Gohan interrogated.

"Yes..." Goten answered.

"Well Pan, it looks like we got the truth out of him."

Pan stood silently for a moment, before speaking. "...I say we torture him anyway!"

"What!?"

"Get him, Pan!"

"Wait! Stop!"

"Mwahahahahahaha!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

--

Gohan and Pan sat together at the kitchen table, eating the recovered snacks.

"I'm full." Pan said.

"Light weight..." Gohan teased.

"Hey everyone!" came another voice. It was Goku, as he entered the kitchen from outside.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey dad."

"What did you guys do to Goten? I sent him to snatch the snacks, just for fun, and he came back clutching his stomach while crying. Or maybe he was laughing too hard..."

* * *

**Heh heh, poor Goten... Oh, and I've gots an announcement that is probably unimportant to you! Hey Vegeta, how many hits does this fic have?**

**Vegeta: Over... 8000...**

**Me: That's right! The hits have passed 8000!! XD A big thanks goes to all the readers out there, since this couldn't of happened without you! Well, it could... If I just clicked on the story myself, over and over again... But why would I do something like that? It'd be better just to- Vegeta, what are you doing?**

**Vegeta: The stupid scouter won't break! Rrrrrghhh!**

**Me: --'**


	25. King Vegeta & Table

**Yes! My first update after more than a month! **

**Okay, two things: One, I'm just starting to get over a writing slump, _and _wrote most of this right after waking up, so I apologize if it's not written very well, or if random, crazy, slight OOCness of this chapter is a little much for ya. Two, this might be slightly confusing for you, if you haven't seen the new OVA, or read about it. With that outta the way... Now presenting... (Drum-roll) King Vegeta & Table!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_

* * *

_

_"So, we'll be meeting tomorrow, and Bulma's mother will be cooking the food. And um...pick up some pecans from the store on your way here! It's for the pie, and uhh...someone kind of forgot to pick some up..."_

Those were Vegeta's words to his brother, Table, during a phone call one Wednesday, reminding him of the family gathering to take place the following day. They would be celebrating an Earthling tradition-- a holiday, filled with food and gratefulness. This year's in particular was to be a very special one, since it would be the first the Saiyan king and princes would spend together.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were supposed to go to your brother's place, eat, then get out of there!" King Vegeta crossed his arms and complained.

"It'll only be a couple of minutes," Table said. "Big brother just wanted me to pick up something for him."

"Why couldn't I wait in the car? You could've brought that round-headed, yellow puppet-doll you call wife!"

"Hey!" Table snapped. "You be nice to Gure!"

"Whatever. Let's get the stuff and go..."

After the complaining had ended, they finally started moving around in search of the pecans Vegeta requested. The search for them went smoothly for Table, without any distractions...for about five seconds.

"Why couldn't your brother send someone else to get these 'pick hands'? I think it's a bit rude and stupid to send the honored guests!"

"It's _pecans, _dad," Table corrected. "And why don't you ask him yourself, then?"

"Fine..." King Vegeta sighed. "...Where do we find these pecans?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"What do we need them for anyway?"

"For a pie."

"I thought he said the pies were pumpkin."

Table was starting to become frustrated. "Look, I'm just here to pick something up for big brother. That is all!"

So with that finally out of the way, they continued to wander around the store.

"Now if I could just figure what aisle they would be under..." Table said.

_"That's _what you've looking for!?" King Vegeta shouted, attracting attention from other shoppers nearby.

"W-Why are you yelling at me?" Table winced.

"You have no fighting talent, OR brains!" King Vegeta continued. "I would have been looking for someone that works here!"

Table stared at him blankly.

...Silence...

"Oh, for crying out loud! Let's go..." he grabbed his son by the arm and dragged him along.

After minutes of searching, after _many _minutes of searching...they finally found an employee.

"Excuse me!" King Vegeta called.

"Yes? May I help you?" the employee asked.

"Yes, you may," the king replied. "Where can we find the pecans?"

"I'll be right with you in a minute, sir." the employee answered, then rushed off somewhere.

After waiting for about five minutes, King Vegeta stood with his arms folded tightly and tapped the floor repeatedly with his foot, trying to restist the urge to blow something up. "How long have we been waiting?"

"Let's see...uhh...about seven minutes now." Table read from a watch he picked up from a nearby shelf.

"That's it!" the king snapped, "I'll show _them _'in a minute'!" then began to stomp away.

Table rushed behind him, then wrapped both arms around his waist and tried to restrain him. "No dad! Stop!"

"I'll give them a piece of my mind!"

"Don't do it!"

King Vegeta muttered as he slowly marched down the aisles, dragging Table along, who was practically begging him to stop, all while attracting even more attention from people.

"Please dad! Don't--"

"That will teach them to mess with the great King Vegeta and--"

"There you two are!"

Both the king and Table froze instantly, then turned their heads at the direction of the new voice.

"Gure," Table said. "what are you doing in here?"

"You guys were gone for a really long time, so I decided to check up on you," she answered, then held out a packaged object of some sort in front of her with both hands. "Here, I got you that thing brother asked for."

The men were finally glancing upon it: a nice bag of pecans. The thing they spent forever searching hopelessly for, it only took Gure two steps into the store to find.

"Thank goodness," Table sighed. "We can get out of here now..."

After they stood in line and payed for the goods, the three made their way toward the car and got ready to leave.

"Table," King Vegeta said. "Can you do something for me?"  
"What is it, dad?"

"Next time your brother asks you for a favor, say no!"

* * *

**Okay then, announcement time! KidGoku13 is making a fan-dub for her fic, An Ordinary Family. She is currently looking for people to audition. So if you may be interested, just go to her profile, that's where the info is. You can find the link to her profile by going to mine and looking under my favorite authors list. If you're not interested, then go to my profile anyway and vote in my new poll. ;p Also...**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	26. Bulma & Bra

**Here I am, with your monthly update! I seem to get writer's block on and off. But I'm gonna have to really work through it, since for the last one, I have an idea for a Christmas chapter. And if I counted correctly, that means I have to update everyday this week! ^^; So uh, wish me luck on that...**

**As for your request,** **J.W. Appel, it'll come soon! (It's gonna have to now) For now, enjoy the first Bulma & Bra chapter/story thing!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it...**

* * *

"How about that...? No... Ooh, that might work! ... No, that won't work either... Ugh."

Bra buried her face into the palm of her hands, slightly frustrated about her current situation. She leaned forward on her desk and took her pen into hand, then began to write again. The pen glided across the lined paper, leaving smooth, neat lines that formed the letters. Before long, the pen would stop in it's tracks, then travel over the writer's words, crossing them out completely; how cruel writer's block was...

"Ah, I'm stuck _again_..." she sighed.

"Bra, are you alive in there?" called a voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes, mama!" Bra answered.

"You've been in here for a quite a while," Bulma said upon coming in. "What have you been up to?"

"Writing a story," Bra said.

"What for?" Bulma asked.

"Me and Trunks made a bet. We're seeing who can write a better story."

"About what?"

"Anything," Bra said. "But I can't come up with anything! And if I do, I get stuck at some point and can't continue..."

"I see... How long has it been since you ate something?" Bulma asked, changing the subject.

"Umm... I dunno." Bra answered.

Bulma shook her head. "I'll go get you a snack; food helps you think better."

She returned minutes later with a small tray filled with the snacks, then set it on Bra's desk for her.

"Here you go!" Bulma presented.

"Thanks, mama," Bra smiled, then went back to what she was doing.

"Still no?" Bulma asked. Bra nodded.

Bulma looked up at the ceiling for a moment in thought, then got a brilliant idea. "What if you..."

Bra's head perked up in interest. "Hm?"

"What if you were to write a story about a teenage girl who's on an adventure?"

Bra looked away from her mother and stared at the wall in front of her, tapping the pen to her lip.

Bulma continued. "But she's no ordinary girl, she's also a genius!"

"A...genius?" Bra was starting to get interested. "Um, so, what is she on an adventure for?"

"Good question," Bulma answered. What do you think she's looking for?"

She's looking for something?" Bra said. "Well, umm... She could be searching for..."

"The Dragon Balls?" Bulma finished.

"That's a good idea..." Bra started writing. "What will she wish for...? Does she wanna be rich or something?"

"Nah," Bulma said. "She already is!"

"Huh? Really?" Bra asked.

"Yep," Bulma replied. "She's really pretty too."

"She does sound really cool..." Bra said.

"Really?" Bulma said, surprised. "Why, thank you!" she smiled.

"Now to start writing again," Bra picked up the pen again and started working.

"So you're really gonna use my idea?" Bulma asked.

Bra kept writing, and Bulma waited for her answer.

As she finished another sentence, she finally replied. "Umm...no..."

"No? Why not?" Bulma said.

"She sounds like a Mary-Sue." Bra answered quite bluntly.

"O-Oh..." Bulma wasn't expecting that. "Well, I'll leave you to finish working on your story." she headed to the door.

Okay," Bra replied, completely focused on her work. "Oh, mama!"

Bulma stopped. "What is it?"

"Thanks for your help!" Bra smiled. "Also, for her wish... What was she gonna wish for?"

Bulma held her blushing cheeks and sighed. "The perfect boyfriend..."

"The perfect boyfriend?" Bra snorted. "Who would wish for something stupid like that? Some genius... Oh! I think I'll make my character wish to be really powerful and strong...like a Saiyan!"

_"She's her father's daughter alright..." _Bulma thought, with a drop of sweat rolling down her face. She then started to make her way through the door, when...

"For the last time, papa, I am _not _basing my character on you!" came a voice from the hallway.

"Who said he was based off of me?" came another.

"Is that Trunks and papa?" Bra said.

"It is," Bulma replied.

"Seriously, an incredibly strong warrior prince from another planet that moves to Earth to defeat his rival? Who are you trying to kid?"

"You said you needed a good idea for a story. That's a good as it gets!"

Bra and Bulma remained still and silent for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't written as bad as I think it was... Anyway, off to work on the next one! And KidGoku13 is still looking for voices for her fandub, so check her profile for details if you're interested!**


	27. Frieza & Kuriza

**Like I sort of promised, here's the next chapter after just a day. (And my brain hurts. =.=) Okay, I was originaly planning on making a chapter for the Namekian Elder (again) and Nail, but I couldn't come up with anything... Sooo, after some random thinking, I decided to make a chapter for Frieza & Kuriza! Who's Kuriza, you ask? He's Frieza's son from a Dragonball parody made by Akira Toriyama, called Neko Majiin. Or Neko Majiin Z. I think there was two... (I haven't read it, so... ^^;)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed in the past 24 hours.**

* * *

Frieza stared intently at the board spread over the table before him, his face displaying a scowl. He couldn't understand how he managed to get stuck sitting there, or better yet, suckered into playing this childish game.

"Hurry up, papa. You've been sitting there for ten minutes!"

Frieza's attention was drawn from the board and toward his son, Kuriza, who was sitting across from him. "What's the point of this 'Munoplee' game?" he questioned.

"It's called Monopoly for starters," Kuriza said. "And what you do is, you roll the dice, then move your piece across the board, buying property as you go around."

"And that's the point of the game?" Frieza raised a brow. "Son, we don't need to play this. We can just jump in the spaceship and get the real thing for free!"

"Papa, you promised you'd play with me!" Kuriza reminded. "And that wasn't all, there's more to the game."

Frieza propped his shoulder up on his leg and rested his head atop a closed fist, his eyes narrowing to show disinterest. Kuriza rambled on to explain things relating to the game, like rent and hotels, and the uses for Community cards.

"Did you get all that?" Kuriza asked, after his tutorial finally ended.

"Sure," Frieza said. "Can we get this over with now?"

Kuriza nodded, "Don't forget: first person to lose all their money loses the game! I'll start the game this time," he rolled the dice to start the game.

Then came Frieza's turn. He took the dice into hand and spilled them across the board, revealing the number of spaces he would be moving the metal playing piece. After the highest number of allowed spaces were reached, he set he piece down on an available property and stared in boredom.

"...You can buy that, you know," Kuriza said.

Frieza sighed and handed his son the game money. "I suppose I'll take it..."

What a tedious afternoon this would be, he thought...

--

"YES! I rolled another double!" Frieza cheered, then moved his playing piece. "And look, I just passed the starting point. That's $200 more for me! I think I'll buy that hotel for Park Place..."

"Well, it's time for me to take a break," Kuriza jumped up from his spot."I'll be watching TV with the Ginyu Force..."

"Oh no you don't! This isn't over yet, get back here," Frieza ordered.

"But, papa, we've been playing for almost five hours," Kuriza responded. "I need a break!"

"You can have your break _after _we're finished!" Frieza said.

"Can't we continue tomorrow?" Kuriza asked.

"No!" Frieza snapped. "Now have a seat."

Moaning, Kuriza did as he was told and sat back down in his previous spot, then slammed his hands against the table. "Let's play."

"That's a good boy," Frieza said. "It should only take me approximately two and half hours to win."

"We'll see about that..." Kuriza mumbled under his breath; he was no longer playing just for fun.

--

"I'm going to bed now, I've had a long day..." a drowsy Frieza said.

"Nope," Kuriza said with a smile. "We have a game to play!"

"I give up. You win," Frieza argued. "I'm tired."

"But papa, we are almost finished. After you land on one of my many hotels, you'll have to give up your last Railroad!" Kuriza sneered.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you," Frieza said. "Now do away with that cocky attitude, it's rude."

After saying good night, Frieza made an exit, leaving his little tyke to wallow in his unexpected victory.

* * *

**Ugh... These writing problems are killing me... My work is looking terrible! DX I decided when I get the chance, I will be rewriting the Bulma/Bra chapter. I don't like how it turned out...**

**Anyway, one of my reviewers asked me what my thoughts on the Live Action movie were. Well, considering how off they are with it, and just how "good" most movies are today, (plus the trailer) I can't really blame fans for hating it already. I'm not really for the LA movie either... But who knows, it might be good for a laugh. ^^**


	28. King Cold & Cooler

**This one is going to be short and simple. It'll be for King Cold & Cooler. I had LOTS of trouble with this one... (Thanks again for the idea, KidGoku13! DX)**

**Disclaimer: I hope I get it for Christmas! =D**

* * *

"Such a foolish little weakling you are... Weak, weak, weak!"

"Grr..."

Planted on the ground, Frieza snarled at his brother, who poked him on the forehead repeatedly with his finger while taunting.

"Fine brother, you win this time. I'll give you that." the precocious younger child said, referring to the sparring match they just had.

"Of course I won," Cooler said. "And I will win again the next time, and the time after that, then the time after that!"

He continued to torment little Frieza, calling him names, pushing him around, and taking away every chance he had of fighting back. The sounds coming from the whole commotion carried to the halls where King Cold set foot, beckoning him to the room they were in.

"What is going on?" he asked firmly with a parental tone.

"Ohhhh nothing, papa," Frieza spoke up. "Except Cooler is picking on me."

"Oh boo hoo, the little baby can't even stick up for himself," Cooler scoffed.

King Cold folded his arms and glared at his eldest, before speaking to the younger. "Frieza, you can go."

Frieza calmly stood and walked away, leaving his brother to face their father.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cold questioned.

"The meaning of what?" Cooler asked. "Are you referring to the little weakling?"

"Your brother is not a weakling," the king corrected.

"He is compared to me," Cooler grinned.

King Cold grabbed a chair. "Listen, son," he said. "I know you're proud of your strength and all, but don't let that get the better of you."

"What do you mean?" a slightly puzzled Cooler asked.

"It means, don't be so cocky! Many a great warrior have lost their own lives, sporting that same attitude."

Though Cooler's eye squinted at the way his father spoke like some old wise man, he understood completely. "Okay..." was all he could manage to say.

King Cold turned away. "So can I trust that you won't be picking on your brother like that again?" he asked.

Cooler nodded. "Yes. I will never be so foolish again..." He then whispered under his breath. "Thank you, papa..."

* * *

**Wow...only two more... I dunno 'bout you, but it's hard for me to believe! Well, hope to see you all tomorrow with the next one! (I'll be pretty busy, but I'll try.)**


	29. Bardock & Goku

**Merry Christmas everyone! XD How was your day? Mine was good. I've been busy since yesterday, (_Especially _yesterday) so I haven't got the Christmas/last one ready yet, and so I'm gonna have to post tomorrow. As for today's parent/child pair, they're my second-favorite, so I wanted to save them for second to last! I hope you like Bardock & Goku. ^^**

**Disclaimer: When I opened up my presents for Christmas...none of them had the rights to DBZ. T_T**

**

* * *

**

Cheers rang out from the mouths of the audience, as they expressed their uncontainable excitement; how the millions of citizens of Otherworld loved the annual martial arts tournament and seeing all the strong fighters that would grace their eyes.

Waiting paitently on the sidelines for his turn, a silent warrior observed the various competitors that stepped into the ring and displayed their immense skill. One, after another, he kept a watchful eye on all of them, as if he were looking for someone in particular. Finally, the names of the next two were announced at the gong's sounding.

A mushroom-headed guy stepped up to the ring's center, then held his microphone to his mouth. "Next up, we have a new challenger. He's from the north galaxy, a Saiyan from Earth. Let's all give a warm welcome to Son Goku!"

Goku stepped up as his name was called, and the announcer went on to introduce his opponent while the audience cheered.

"And the the other challenger is also a newcomer. He resides in HFIL, but has special permission from King Yemma to participate in today's tournament. Like Goku, he is also a Saiyan. Can we give a round of applause for Bardock!"

"Hmph," The man smirked and entered the ring. He stood before Goku and stared at him.

"He looks like a Saiyan," Goku thought aloud. "But he also looks very strong."

The anouncer stepped back and raised his arm. "Ready..."

The fighters jumped back, far away from each other and got into position.

"BEGIN!"

"This is going to be a lot of fun..." Goku smiled, then pushed off the ground behind him with his foot and flew toward his opponent.

Bardock mimicked Goku and dashed at him. After coming into contact, the skidded to a stop then quickly jumped to the side-- Goku to his right, and Bardock to his. Bardock brought his left knee to Goku's chest, who caught the attack then firmly gripped his leg and threw him up in the air. Bardock flipped back and landed softly on the ground, then leaped back at Goku.

Goku eyed Bardock's movement carefully, then threw a well timed punch at his face, missing when his target spun slightly to the side and tilted his head back. The move left the Earthling wide open, giving Bardock the chance to use a roundhouse and knock him away.

While thrown back, Goku reached a far behind him as he could until his fingers touched the ground. After his palm was flattened out on the tile, he sprung into the air just high enough to make a landing on his feet. "You ARE strong," Goku said. "Who are you?"

Bardock didn't answer.

A puzzled expression formed on Goku's face, as his mind began to wander from the fight; he felt as if he knew this person somehow.

Without hesitation, Bardock charged at him and attempted to attack with his elbow. Goku was caught by surprise as he snapped back to find the other Saiyan right in front of him. He held his elbow out too, clashing his arm against Bardock's. A few punches were exchanged and blocked between the two, until they went into an all-out burst. Their movements were faster than the speed of sound, and invisible to their untrained eyes. The audience watched in amazement as the fighters appeared in five different places at once. The burst eventually began to let up gradually, until they were left standing in the center of the ring facing each other.

"You've gotten strong, Kakarot," Bardock spoke softly. "But it won't be enough here."

"Does that mean you're finally gonna stop holding out?" Goku asked with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked.

Goku's expression became more serious, still retaining a little smile. "I know you haven't been using your full power."

Bardock shrugged with a cocky smirk on his face. "You caught me."

Goku got back into position and got ready to fight some more. Bardock showed he was more than ready when he charged Goku again with increased speed. Goku held his palm out to catch his attacker's incoming fist, then got swept off his feet when Bardock feigned the punch and did a leg sweep. He grabbed Goku's hand and threw him up, then flew after him until he was higher and slammed both fists onto his head. Goku crashed to the ground, creating a huge crater in the center.

Bardock landed beside him and planted his foot firmly on Goku's chest. "Had enough?"

Panting lightly, Goku started to laugh, brimming with excitement. "Now it's my turn."

"Hm?" Bardock grunted softly.

Goku let out a scream and his ki built up so rapidly it flared up visibly all around him. Bardock's eyes widened in confusion. The ki built up more power then exploded, throwing Bardock back. Goku hopped to his feet and charged even more, then turned to a Super Saiyan. Bardock's jaw dropped in utter shock; a Super Saiyan?

"Alright, I'm ready!" Goku said.

Bardock shut his eyes and smiled, then turned around and walked away.

"Huh? Wait!" Goku called out. "Where are you going?"

"To think a lowest-class baby born with a battle power of two could be a Super Saiyan..." Bardock said without turning around. "You win this time." he left the stage

--

After the whole tournament had ended, King Kai called Goku over to him. He told the Saiyan there was something he should know and wanted to tell him.

"To think! All this time he was my, my..." Goku was still trying to recover from the shock. What were the chances this mysterious opponent would turn out to be his father?

"Did you want to speak with him before he goes back?" King Kai asked.

"Goes back where?" Goku replied.

"To HFIL," answered another voice.

Goku and King Kai looked in the direction the voice came from. It was Bardock.

"Yes, what he said," King Kai added. "King Yemma decided to let Bardock enter the tournament so he could fight you."

"I'll have to thank him sometime..." Goku said.

King Kai nodded then slipped away, leaving the pair to their reunion.

* * *

**By the way, J.W. Appel, you wanna know why I said your request for a Bardock/Goku chapter was funny? Because I had already decided to do this _before_ you suggested it! How crazy is that? =D Again, Merry Christmas, and I'll have the last chapter up tomorrow! (As long as something doesn't come up.)**


	30. Goten & Goku

**First off, let me apologize, since this one is short... Well, here we are! The very last chapter for this fic... I was saving this pair for last, since they are my favorite. This one's for Goku & Goten!**

**Oh, one more thing... If you requested a chapter, or just want to read more of these, then be on the lookout for my next little drabble collection. It's the exact same thing as this, but it's not a challenge, the same pairs will be used more than once, and I will continue it for as long as I can. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

Goten tossed and turned in his bed almost non-stop that night. Not feeling the least bit sleepy, he groaned and kicked around, wondering why it was taking so long for the sun to come up.

"Stop squirming!" Gohan elbowed him in the side. "You're waking me up..."

"But I can't sleep!" Goten complained.

Gohan rolled over and faced the wall, ignoring his brother. Goten sighed and rolled the opposite way and frowned. The next ten or fifteen minutes felt like countless hours; it was almost pure torture for him. He sat straight up on his bed and grabbed a pillow, then hopped down to the floor and tip-toed quietly to the door.

From it's little corner, the Christmas tree greeted the young boy as he entered the living room from the kitchen. His eyes lit up and a smile broke out on his adorable face upon viewing all the lovely presents underneath it's piny branches. He got on his knees and crawled beside the rim of the tree's skirt and set his pillow down and rested his head on it. He just couldn't wait for morning to come, and for everyone to wake up. The sheer excitement left him wide awake.

"The tree looks better if you turn on the lights," a voice caught Goten by surprise.

The boy sprang up and looked beside him. "Dad?" he said. "What are you doing down here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Goku returned the question, while sitting beside him.

"I can't sleep, and bro kept getting mad at me because I kept waking him up," Goten laughed. "Are you here because you can't sleep?"

Goku chuckled. "Nah, I don't have that kind of trouble on Christmas."

Goten's eyes widened. "Really? How come?"

"Because, I'm ooold..." Goku hummed as he laid back.

"Darn," Goten said. "That won't help me now..."

Goku laughed at what his seven-year-old just said, not realizing he had sounded just like him from his younger days, so precocious yet childish.

"What did you do when you couldn't sleep?" Goten asked.

"Actually," Goku replied. "I never celebrated a holiday 'til Gohan was born."

"Really?" Goten was surprised again.

"That's right," Goku said. "I didn't even know what a holiday was."

Goten started to giggle. "That's funny!"

Goku grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him down, then gave him a noogie. "Are you making fun of your old man?"

Goten tried his hardest not to burst out into laughter, for fear of waking everyone else in the house. It caused his eyes to water and his face to hurt from smiling too largely. "Stop it! Stop dad!" he laughed. Goku let him go.

Goten regained his breath and let out a yawn, then laid back on his pillow, while Goku stood up and grabbed a blanket off the couch.

"Here ya go," Goku covered Goten with the blanket. "Good night! I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait, dad," Goten said. "Can you stay here too?"

Goku thought about it for a moment, then headed toward the stairs. "Sure thing, squirt. Let me grab my sleeping stuff."

* * *

**I can't believe it... I finished my first multi-chapter! Well, many many thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and faved! I appreciate you all. And I hope to you all come back for the next one! (Which I will try to get out ASAP.) C-ya!**


End file.
